


Forgotten Cheese Cake

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Dorothy believes that no one loves her, but Blanche proves her wrong
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forgotten Cheese Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second Golden Girls Fic. I hope you like it and any feed back would be great!!

Dorothy sat alone in the kitchen, staring into a blackness that enveloped her and her surroundings. She sat there, quietly staring at the long forgotten cheese cake that lay in front of her. Dorothy was in no mood to eat, but of the sake of doing somthing she had pulled it out of the refrigerator hours ago, and there it still sat, untouched, wating to be eaten. 

Dorothy was dressed in a long, elegant blue night gown that ended slightly below her knees. Her short salt and pepper hair lay ruffled on top of her head. Her face seemingly ghostly in the moonlight thag shown through the kitchen windows. Her deep, dark chocolate color eyes clouded over in thought. 

It was already past midnight and yet she was the only one home. Rose was out with Miles on some extravagant date out on the beach, and would be staying with him for the next three days. Sophia, four days before had flown out to go stay with her sister Gloria for a week or so. Helping her with repainting her living room and bedroom. And, as for Blanche, she was out on some novel date with some rich, pretty boy investor that had swept her off her feel the day before. 

So, there Dorothy sat, alone in the dark kitchen. It wasnt like Dororhy had any plans after all. In this quit darkness disgust started to bubble up from deep within front Dorothy. Disgust at the fact that no one ever really wanted to do anything with her. Disgust at the fact the men in her life really only wanted her so they could use her for sex and that was it. Disgust for the fact that she had let this happen to herself. Disgust at the fact that the words Blanche, Rose and Sophia had been telling for so long were actually true. 

She was to tall and lanky, her voice to deep, her mind a vast cavern of knowledge that ran as deep as the ocean, her boobs were too small and she had a turkey like neck, she had no real curves that accented her body. In short, she was not breath taking, she was not beautiful, she was not even pretty. No wonder every man in her life has left her, no wonder her friends, her own mother have constantly put her down. Telling her she was a screw up, had ruined her life and now no one, absolutely no one would ever want her. 

It was this shame and disgust for herself that led Dorothy to push herself away from the table, leaving the forgotten cheese cake and made a run to her room. 

As Dorothy entered her room, ran straight to the little night stand that sat on the left side of her bed. She bent down and opend the second drawer and under a pile of papers she dug until she found what she was looking for, a razor. Once Dorothy found the razor she stood up, closed the drawer, walked out her door, shut it and headed to the bathroom. 

Once she had gotten there she turned and shut the door safely behind her and flipped on the light. She then turned to the closest wall and sat down, leaning her back against it. 

For awhile she just sat there, staring at the razor in her hands, watching how it glistened in the bathroom light. After what seemed like an eternity, dorothy lifted the razor to he right wrist and gently slipped it across her wrist. Not hard and not to deep, but with enough pressure to watch the blood bubble up between the mark and slip down her forearm and onto the floor. Dorothy sat there and watched her blood flow. 

This is what she deserves, this pain that she has inflicted upon herself. She is a freak, she she is ugly, she doesnt deserve anything good in her life beside the pain that has been inflicted upon her. 

As these words entered her mind, she couldn't stop her self. One cut became two, then three and four. As her right wrist became heavy, to heavy to keep up, she let it fall against the floor of the bathroom. Now there was a decent sized puddle forming around her, slowly seeping away from her. She dropped the razor on to the floor beside her and she closed her eyes. No longer could she feel the pain on her arm, but a gentle numbness flowed across her, bathing her in a clam light. 

She didnt know how long she had been out of it, it could have been minutes, hours, days or weeks, but she was started awake by harsh movement that had taken her arm and put some sort of soft material around it. 

As Dorothy gently, almost slowly opened her eyes, she was met with bright blue eyes staring back at her. They looked scared, as if somthing was wrong. 

"Dorothy, oh God Dorothy, sweet heart keep your eyes open for me!!" 

Blanche didnt know what else to do other than keep holding and pressing the bathroom towel she had in her hand on Dorothy's right forearm. 

This is not what she expected her night to end like. She had come home from a marvelous date she had with a young man. As she entered the house she noticed all the lights were off and had assumed dorothy had gone to bed. As blanche shut and locked the door behind her she made her way to the kitchen light on. Once on, she turned and saw the long forgotten cheese cake sitting on the kitchen table. Curiously, Blanche moved over to the tabke and picked up cheesecake and brought it back to the fridge, gently putting it away. After she was done she turned and called out for her friend. 

"Dorothy, why was the cheese cake left out?" 

..... 

"Dorothy??" 

Still no answer, a frustrated blanche made her way out of the kitchen and tword the hallway that held their bedrooms. She peeked into Dorothy's room, intent on getting an answer from her one why she had left the cheese cake out. But to her surprise dorothy was nowhere to be found. A little worried now, Blanche turned from Dorothy's room and headed down the hallway when something caught her eye. There was night coming from the bathroom. So, blanche moved towards the door and knocked on it. 

"Dorothy, why did you leave the cheese cake out." 

..... 

"Damn it doroth, answer me" 

.... 

Frustrated, Blanche started banging on the bathroom door. 

"Damn it dorothy, come on" 

..... 

"If you dont answer me in the next few seconds I'm coming in" 

Again with no answer, a frustrated and an angry blanche opened the bathroom door. 

"Dorothy I swear to go.... Oh God, Dorothy!!" 

Blanche say her friend, lying there in a pool of her blood. She rushed to her, grabbing a bathroom towel as she went. 

Blanche bent down onto her knees and grabbed her right arm as it seemed that's where the blood was coming from. She pressed the towel down hard and became alarmed at how fast the towel soaked up the blood. 

With her free hand, Blanche started to shake Dorothy, trying to wake her up. 

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!! Dorothy!....Dorothy please, pleas open your eyes!!" 

Dorothy looked pale and sick, tear stains running down her face. She looked awful, and that broke Blanches heart to see her like this. 

After what seemed like hours if Blanche shaking and yelling at Dorothy to wake up, she finally did. 

"Dorothy, oh God Dorothy, sweet heart keep your eyes open for me!!" 

Relief flooded through Blanche as she saw Dorothy's eyes slowly open. A sob racked through Blanches body. 

"Oh Dorothy, why did you do this?! What happened to make you feel like this was the only thing to do" 

Tears were now flowing down Blanches face, her eyes red from crying. 

"Please God" Blanche said, "Please dont let her go, Please keep her breathing" 

Dorothy finally looked as though she was somewhat coherent looked to Blanche as if she was the only person in the whole world. 

"Waa...what ar...are you... doin...Blanche" Dorothy said, her voice soft little murmur. 

Blanche eyes fixating on Dorothy's, she opened her mouth to speak and her voices craked. 

"I'm try'n to save your life ya dipstick!! Your bleedin all over my clean floor!!" 

Tears were flowing down Dorothhs eyes as she realized what she had done and what Blanche was doing to save her life. Dorothy tried to push Blanche away but had no strength to do so. 

"Jus...jus leave me....Blanche...tis...this is, ah, this is wa.. I deserve" 

"No one deserves this, Dorothy. No one" 

"Bu..I'm ugly, no one..wa...wants me a-around....yo....you, an ma..an rose alw. ..always te..tell me nn....no one wi....will ev...ever want..to be wi..with me.....so, so whas...the point...of sta...stay'n...here...if I'm naa...not wanted....." 

At these words Blanches heart broke into a million little pieces. She new that her and the girls would often make fun of Dorothy's appearance and how she was always dateless, but she had no idea how much of a impact it had made on the poor women. She felt horrible for all the things she had said to Dorothy over the years and she wished she could have taken them back if it ment that Dorothy would have never felt this way before. 

"Oh, Oh Honey no no no!! You are loved, I...I love you, rose loves you, your own mother loves you Dorothy!! Pleae honey, we all love you no matter what. I am... I am so, so sorry for what I have said to you." 

Now holding Dorothy firmly I'm her hands and she kept a tight pressure on her forearm willing the blood to stop flowing, Blanche couldn't hold herself back any more. 

"Dorothy Zbornak, you are a, loving, kind and gentle woman who is so beautiful inside and out. I couldn't imagine my world without you in it, and I am so sorry that I made you feel as if you werent worth anything. But in fact, you are worth the whole world and more, my beautiful dorothy. I love you, so, so much. Im... I dont just love you Dorothy Zborna, I'm IN love you with. I have for a long, long time. So, you see I cant lose you, I can't lose the love of my life for a second time. So pleas, stay with me Doroth, please" 

With Dorothy's face now pressed to Blanches shoulder, rocking back and fourth and her blood starting to slow down and stop bleeding, dorothy couldn't believe her ears. Blanche, of all people cared for her and loved her, more than she new. Dorothy snuggled up to Blanches side, content on all that she had heard and murmured a soft reply before her eyes shut and a soothing blackness enveloped her. 

"I love you too, Blanche. Always." 

As Blanche looked down at Dorothy and saw her eyes shut another sob tore through her body. She held her close and rocked them back and forth until the blood fully stoped flowing. As she held her close, blanche bent down and gave a chast kiss to Dorothy's cold lips and then sat her down, making sure to keep the towel wrapped around her wrist. As she got up she glanced at her self in the mirror. Her face pale with tear marks, eyes red and puffy, her arms and blouse covered in her best friends blood. It was a sight she never hoped she had to see again, and at that thought she took off from the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. Blanche didnt have to wait long for the tone to pick up and the operator to respond. 

"Hello, this is Blanche Devereaux. I found my friend in the bathroom bleeding from cute she made to her wrist. I was able to stop the blood flow and now I believe she Is unconcious, please send help right away!!" 

After she had said her final sentence she hung up the phone and ran back to the bathroom and gently sat on the floor and picked up her friend and held her. She softly murmured into Dorothy's soft salt and pepper hair; 

"It will be allright Dorothy, help is on the way. I love you."


End file.
